Cita con el doctor
by Issy von Schweetz
Summary: Madara odiaba ir a hospitales, odiaba ir a consultas medicas, odiaba hacerse exámenes todos los meses, se podría decir que odiaba todo y no tenia algo que lo motivara a ir pero la verdad es que últimamente no podía dejar de mirar a cierto doctor que no podía sacar de la cabeza.


_**Notas principales:** La idea salio de unas imágenes y del "¿Madara como actor porno?"... También del que debo muchos fics y no tengo tiempo ni para respirar, al menos hasta finales de Noviembre._

 _ **Advertencia:** AU/Sexo explícito/Delirios de la autora._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de un tal Kishimoto._

* * *

 **Cita con el doctor**

* * *

 **.**

No había dormido en toda la noche por el nudo en el estómago y había estado en ayuno para unos exámenes rutinarios, su humor no debía ser el mejor pero esto contrastaba con la vaga sonrisa que rondaba en sus labios esa mañana, no era porque había programado ese día para ir a cada uno de los malditos médicos que debía ir, sino por algo en particular que hace un año atormentaba sus pensamientos. Parpadea varias veces y su vista se desvía hacia los afiches pegados en la puerta del último consultorio del día, mientras el doctor clínico le extraía sangre, solo cuando escucha una risa muy tenue frunce un poco el ceño y mira al responsable, está seguro que la razón de la risa es porque normalmente no ve cuando le incrusta la aguja.

El doctor solo hace un gesto despreocupado con la mano libre, deja la muestra en un vial perfectamente limpio, para luego volver y poner un pequeño algodón con una cinta adhesiva donde unas minúsculas gotas de sangre escapaban, no levanta la vista cuando va a la puerta y le pide a una enfermera en el pasillo que lleva eso al laboratorio. Continúa en silencio todo ese tiempo, deja que el otro haga que doble y apreté su brazo, observa un poco absorto como la otra persona en la habitación se ponía a tararear una canción la cual le era desconocida pero nunca preguntaba el nombre.

—Tus últimos resultados están bien, solo diría que vigiles tu dieta porque estás en un principio de anemia, y necesitas dormir mejor —Hashirama se sienta un segundo en su escritorio y mira un gran conjunto de diferentes pruebas, por un momento se queda en silencio pero luego le sonríe—, estos resultados son básicos así que estarán en tres días hábiles, los demás exámenes físicos estarán en una semana, también te recomiendo la nutrióloga de este hospital que atiende los miércoles y sábados.

Madara observa como el otro le extiende los papeles en el escritorio para que los tome de nuevo pero está muy ocupado anotando el resultado de la consulta en su computadora como para mirarlo de nuevo, la sonrisa que volvía a vagar en sus labios desaparece al ser ignorado, al punto que se siente un poco molesto.

—No necesitas hablarme de cuánto tiempo tardan los exámenes, vengo todos los meses por los mismos malditos exámenes.

—De hecho no, te haces unos extra cada tres meses —guiña un ojo como si supiera un gran secreto, haciendo que el azabache se sienta por un momento incómodo—. Todo es confidencial, nunca reveló nada de mis pacientes, si es lo que te preocupa...

—¡No me preocupa! —no puede evitar gritar molesto, y luego gira su vista hacia la puerta cerrada, vuelve a mirar al doctor—, estoy casi seguro que la mitad de los hombres en la sala de espera me vieron en algún video, y el porcentaje en mujeres seguramente es aún mayor, incluida esa enfermera pelirroja que se llevó las muestras hace un momento.

El doctor se deprime por un pequeño momento antes que una risa —que a sus oídos sonó falsa— resonara en el cuarto, mira como se rasca la nuca y tose por un momento, como si buscara algo que decir pero no dice absolutamente nada. Madara comienza a sentirse aún más incómodo y se siente estúpido por gritar, todo el plan, todas las frases que había planeado decir desde hace tiempo se evaporan y la inseguridad comienza a filtrarse en cada uno de sus poros.

—Hasta el próximo mes, doctor Senju.

Madara se sentía más idiota solo por ahora ser educado, decide guardar los resultados en su bolso de forma brusca y salir, pero es detenido por el médico antes de abrir la puerta. Decide abrir la boca y decirle lo que rondaba en su cabeza, la acción nunca la realiza al ver que este tomaba su brazo y le sacaba el elástico que había puesto en su brazo para encontrar la vena.

Tenía sentido, no iba a dejarlo salir con algo que no era suyo.

—Nos conocemos hace un año y creo que nos llevamos bastante bien para… No me importaría que me llames por mi nombre de pila.

—Doctor.

Hashirama se deprime y el azabache intenta ahogar una risa, se siente cansado de aguantar esto todos los meses, necesita buscar un nuevo clínico sino se volvería loco. Madara al ver que el otro continuaba cerca, levanta una ceja pero no se mueve, disfrutando por el momento la cercanía.

—Tengo una pregunta… —al escuchar la voz del otro tan cerca, siente que el corazón se le va a salir por la boca— ¡Puedes responder, cómo no, no estás obligado! Es solo saber si todo es real.

—¿Real?

Parpadea varias veces y no comprende, al punto que suelta la manija de la puerta, se sorprende al ver las mejillas del otro empezar a colorearse.

—Si todo lo de tus vídeos es real.

—Soy un actor profesional, así que todo es actuado —busca las palabras adecuadas de una pregunta que no comprende, su respiración se acelera un poco pero sabe controlarse en eso—, si hablas por mí cuerpo…

—¡Sé que es real tu cuerpo, soy tu médico de cabecera! —Hashirama está serio, lo ve como cruza los brazos y murmura unas palabras para sí mismo.

—¿Estás libre el domingo?

—No, pero puedo cambiar la guardia con otro médico ¿Que comida es tu favorita?

Madara se recuesta contra puerta sin poder creer que pregunto, y aún menos que le respondieran.

—Soy actor porno, así que espero que seas consciente que…

No puede continuar hablando cuando el Senju le tapa la boca y lo mira con reproche.

—Señor Uchiha, le recuerdo que soy médico, sé desde la primera vez que llegaste que eres actor y no porque me lo dijeras, sino porque como dijiste anteriormente, tal vez la mitad de hombres te hemos visto en algún vídeo, aunque yo no estoy en la sala de espera… —quiere volver a hablar pero el otro solo hace más fuerza para mantenerlo en silencio—. Y si lo que te preocupa es como me tomo esos vídeos, te aseguro que vi más cuerpos desnudos que tú, eso incluye muchos penes, traseros y vaginas, aunque claro sin la connotación sexual, y la otra la diferencia es que yo no tengo un camarógrafo profesional. Con eso me recuerda, no sabes los objetos extraños que he extraído de cuerpos en las guardias, te sorprenderás…

Madara usa su mano libre para tapar la boca del otro, se siente totalmente estúpido pero tranquilo —aunque su corazón le lleve la contraria— y viendo el rostro de Hashirama, sabe que no es el único en ese estado. Aclara un poco su garganta y el nudo en su estómago se retuerce.

—¿No te molesta que muchos me hayan visto desnudo o en su defecto teniendo sexo? Te podrán molestar o juzgar.

Pregunta casual, casi como si no le importará pero realmente, de verdad quería saber la respuesta, tal vez el doctor solo quería salir con él por curiosidad haciendo que finalmente se cambie de clínico por la humillación —o podría vengarse, pero eso era secundario—, desventajas de que este enamorado de su nuevo doctor de turno no era que a veces terminaba frustrado y se iba de un set sin grabar nada, sino era que realmente quería salir más de una vez con él, sus pensamientos lúgubres se cortan cuando siente que sus manos firmes se ponen en sus hombres, y por primera vez se dan cuenta que Hashirama puede verse terrorífico.

—La mayoría de la ciudad viene a esta ciudad, si dicen algo malo de ti te aseguro que se van a arrepentir de una manera u otra.

—No me importa lo que me dicen, sé cómo cuidarme solo —responde de forma burlesca pero no puede evitar levantar un poco las comisuras de los labios— lo decía por ti.

Hashirama se calma y pone un gesto medio tonto al pensar, sonríe nervioso pero lo mira de forma segura, sus manos continuaban en sus hombros y el calor de las palmas comenzaban a afectar.

—Solo diré que amo la botánica, especialmente las plantas venenosas.

Madara lo mira asombrado y más por la felicidad en que el otro lo dice, no puede evitar soltar una carcajada pero le vuelven a tapar la boca, sigue con la mirada como el doctor lo mueve un poco y abre la puerta para observar afuera por unos momentos, sale por un momento y cierra, dejándolo atónito, termina insultando por un momento cuando escucha unos pasos rápidos por el corredor, se sienta en la camilla para procesar qué demonios está pasando. Terminan pasado doce minutos y solo lo sabe por qué no deja de mirar molesto el reloj, hasta que escucha alguien que ante y cierra con fuerza, solo gira la vista cuando escucha unas llaves y ve a Hashirama con una sonrisa demasiado orgullosa aunque luego se sonroja nervioso, mientras se acerca a la camilla.

—Estaba pensando que mi turno termina en un rato y que podría pedirle al otro clínico que atiendan los dos pacientes que me quedan, la mayoría del pasillo son para otras consultas que ni siquiera se… —el azabache levanta una ceja y el otro se pone más colorado—. No te ideas lo difícil que es controlarse por todo un año.

Logra que Madara se sonroje por un momento, cosa que contrasta con su sonrisa maliciosa, pasa la lengua por sus labios de forma lenta.

—Nunca lo hice en un consultorio de verdad —su sonrisa se retuerce más al ver al otro que lo mira escéptico—, lo juro.

—Bueno, por fortuna yo sí así que no me molestaría explicar, aunque hay que estar muy silenciosos en todo momento.

Madara quiere reír, también preguntar pero él no es justo la persona indicada para preguntar sobre la cantidad de sexo tiene alguien, solo un gemido bajo sale de sus labios cuando el doctor se acerca para besarlo con ansias, había esperado mucho esto y no desaprovechó el momento ya que lo atrae hacia la camilla y en un giro lo pone bajo él, aprovechando que Hashirama se dejaba lo continúa besando, explorando su boca en una pelea de lenguas, muerde un poco los labios carnosos y baja al cuello, se termina sorprendiendo cuando sus manos van bajando y siente bajo sus palmas un cuerpo trabajado y tal vez incluso más duro que el suyo.

—Ya, dime la verdad, no eres doctor.

Mira como el Senju lanza una carcajada pero baja la voz al recordar dónde está, mientras lo termina dando vuelta y queda el arriba del azabache, sonríe orgulloso mientras se saca la bata y se desarma la corbata, comienza a besarle de nuevo, succiona sus labios y los muerde con más fuerza que él, al punto que cuando se separan en busca de un poco de aire ve los labios hinchados y rojizos del otro, también un hilo de saliva colgando entre ellos que no duda levantar su cabeza y pasar la lengua con lentitud sobre los labios del moreno.

—Entreno a casi nivel militar desde que llegué a la pubertad, primero porque me obligaban, luego ya fue una costumbre, creo que querían sacarme la idea de que ser homosexual no era sano, no funcionó muy bien —sonríe y le guiña con ojo.

Madara lo mira atónito con la boca abierta y piensa que realmente necesitaban una cita normal luego de esto, la verdad no saben mucho uno del otro pero supone que tendrán tiempo para eso. Deja que el otro le saque la remera con un cuidado que le es extraño y lo dejó, hace tiempo que no tiene sexo por solo placer así que se deja llevar, mientras tanto sus manos de forma rápida comienzan a desabrochar los botones de la camisa dejando mostrar un abdomen marcado que hace que se llene la boca de saliva, tan distraído que no siente como el otro de forma anonadada pasa la mano por su cuerpo como si lo viera por primera vez.

—Esto es injusto, necesito hacer tú mismo entrenamiento —balbucea molesto y frunce el ceño cuando Hashirama se ríe, así que solo lo baja a su altura para besarle con fuerza y usa uno de sus piernas para mantenerlo contra su cuerpo.

Los besos suben de intensidad y van repartiéndose en todo el cuerpo, las manos van bajando a cada minuto por cada nuevo suspiro, siente que sus pantalones incomodan pero primero tantea el cinturón del Senju y lo desabrocha, sonríe orgulloso al tantear sobre los pantalones un gran bulto completamente duro así que ahora más lento juguetea y comienza a desaprobar el pantalón, en todo momento mira al otro de forma divertida y disfruta cuando suelta un gemido contenido. El otro lo mira con un poco de reproche y Madara solo se encoje de hombros, el otro aún tiene puesta su camisa abierta así que juguetea con ella, pensando algo en un momento.

—¿Hay lubricante en alguno de tus cajones? No te creas todo lo que ves en las páginas porno.

—Eso es una pregunta muy interesante… Tengo un par de tubos, hasta condones, para esos adolescentes nerviosos que vienen a preguntar, no es como las chicas que tienen ginecólogos así que tengo que hacer de pseudo-psicólogo y contrabandear mercadería a muchachos que no tienen mucha información de sus padres, y claro, no quieren o no tienen dinero para ir a una farmacia.

—Demasiada información —murmura y ve como el otro se levanta, ve como los pantalones se van cayendo al no estar abrochados, y mira como se le tensan los músculos al doblarse bajo la camisa.

—Lo siento, hablo mucho cuando estoy nervioso.

Madara se levanta de la camilla y sigue al otro hasta el armario donde estaba buscando para abrazarlo desde la espalda, para bajar al fin esos pantalones a medio caer y dejarlo en ropa interior, mete las manos dentro de estos para acariciar el miembro. Mira como el otro de tensa un poco y los condones en su mano casi se caen el suelo, así que orgulloso, lo dirige al otro hacia su silla lo obliga a que se siente, deja los condones y el lubricante en el escritorio de forma distraída y se arrodilló frente a la entrepierna del moreno, sopla un poco sobre la erección.

—Supongo que no tienes ninguna enfermedad.

—Estoy totalmente sano —balbucea y mira como lleva sus manos al rostro y se recuesta sobre la silla derrotado—, no lo hagas, creo que ya voy a acabar con solo verte entre mis piernas, y no te rías.

—No puedo prometer nada.

Aprovechando que el otro no lo mira, se muerde los labios mirando ese largo miembro que aún seguía apretado bajo la fina tela, apoya su boca sobre esta y repartir pequeños besos, dejando hasta tiempo de más sus labios, dando pequeños suspiros y dejando un rastro de saliva, mientras sus manos sostenían el cuerpo así no se levantaba.

—Madara, no.

—Madara, si.

Sube sus manos y baja el bóxer, liberando su entrepierna para dejar ver un grueso miembro que ya comenzaba a gotear líquido pre-seminal, por otro lado el no puede moverse un poco en su lugar porque se estaba poniendo duro y necesitaba acomodarse el pantalón. Una de sus manos va hacia los testículos y la otra jugueteaba a lo largo, pero no soporta mucho torturándolo así que abre la boca y relaja su garganta lo más que puede para tomar la mayor parte del miembro en su boca, escucha gimoteos y balbuceos del doctor pero no levanta la cabeza, sino que acomoda mejor su ubicación y comienza a succionar, moviéndose arriba, abajo, intentando meter lo más que podía en su boca y cada tanto soltarlo para chupar cada una de sus bolas, y pasar la lengua por la cabeza agonizando que no dejaba de gotear, pero como dijo el otro, esto no duró mucho, ya que en poco sintió como el otro se retorcía y llevaba una de sus manos hacia su pelo, de esta manera volvió a succionar el miembro más rápido y con más fuerza, al poco tiempo sintió los espasmos y el semen golpear el fondo de su garganta, continuó succionando hasta la última gota, solo cuando terminó, se corrió hacia atrás un poco y pasó una de sus manos por su cuello, pasó la lengua por sus labios y observó al otro, una de sus manos seguía sobre su cabeza pero miró divertido como mordía con fuerza su otro brazo, al punto que caía un hilo de sangre para no gemir en voz alta.

La risa bailaba en sus ojos, más intentó no reír en voz alta al ver al otro derretido en su silla, su miembro aún continuaba duro y ese era un problema que debía solucionar, así tantea en la mesa un condón, como también un tubo de lubricante.

—Espera… —el azabache sigue de rodillas en el suelo, así que se queda quieto y curioso al escuchar al moreno intentando regular su voz—. Ahora es mí turno de probar.

—No es necesario.

Madara sonríe de forma prepotente, dejando al otro con curiosidad, él aún sigue intacto a comparación de Hashirama que sigue recostado en la silla, se levanta del suelo y mira con curiosidad el escritorio, no es tan tonto para destruir una computadora o romper los papeles, así que mira la otra cosa que le llamó la atención de esa habitación. Hace un gesto para que se levante el moreno, y entre eso lo llena de besos, sin importarle que recién hubiera chupado su miembro, lo hace caminar a tropezones contra el ventanal y lo gira para quedarse viendo su espalda.

—Es un sexto piso, a menos que tengan cámaras… —da una mirada lenta a lo que tiene enfrente, contra la ventana está el moreno, y apriesa toda su espalda trabajada, cómo también sus muslos.

—No, no, no hay pero, ¿Si alguien nos ve?.

El azabache no sabe si el otro lo hace por realmente tiene miedo que lo vean —cosa probable— o no quiere que se la pongan por cualquier motivo que sea, bueno, no es como si se hubieran preparado para tener sexo anal, el solo pensaba pedir una cita. Pasa la mano por su cuello pensando en que él siempre se mantiene...

—Hm.

—¿Qué?

No responde pero lleva el otro a la camilla con esos productos que se habían quedado en el escritorio y Hashirama se deja llevar dócilmente, lo acuesta, se sienta con cuidado sobre esa entrepierna dormida, ignorando de nuevo totalmente la suya. El doctor no pierde mucho tiempo antes de comenzar a dejarle marcas en el cuerpo y bajarle los pantalones, liberando su dolorosa erección, pero no hace ademán de tocarla. Ve en los ojos de Hashirama un poco de sorpresa al meter un dedo en su trasero y sentirlo estrecho, el azabache aprieta un poco los labios y no entiende porque la acción del otro. Normalmente hacia vídeos con mujeres y si lo llamaban para que grabará con hombres la mayoría de las veces lo usaban de activo, aún rondaba ese fetiche de que los pasivos debían ser más femeninos o con rasgos más suaves y como él claramente no lo era, podía contar con ambas manos las veces que fue muerde almohadas.

Se remueve un poco sobre el otro y comienza a acostumbrarse a la intromisión, se muerde los labios en todo momento porque se entremezcla la sensación con el golpeteo a la próstata que obvio que el otro siendo médico no tardó en encontrar, se le agrega un segundo dedo y al poco tiempo un tercero, aguanta un quejido y la urgencia de masturbarse, Hashirama aprovecha ese momento para cambiar de posición y quedar arriba, usa su mano libre para levantar la otra pierna de Madara y tener una mejor ubicación, su mano es rápida y certera, se retuerce casi como si quisiera alejarse pero el moreno solo lo mantiene cerca mientras golpea más rápido ya con cuatro dedos lubricados que son demasiados para su entrada y cuando siente que está cerca, que casi puede terminar, el otro saca sus falanges de golpe.

—Hijo de puta —se queja por lo bajo con la respiración rápida y los ojos llorosos, pero se tapa la boca cuando siente que el otro ya totalmente erecto, se pone bastante cantidad de lubricante a lo largo y lo penetra de un solo golpe.

Respira entrecortado con la boca abierta y mira con sorpresa al Senju, aunque su visión este media borrosa por las lágrimas anteriores que no soltó y no puede ver bien la expresión del otro. Los dedos eran una cosa pero el miembro era demasiado grande, lo llenaba, el dolor lo atacaba con pequeñas descargas que recorrían desde su espalda baja hasta sus piernas, pero no puede pensar mucho antes que el moreno se incline sobre él y lo bese para hacerlo callar antes que vuelva a insultar, siente que como jugando con su elasticidad acomoda ambas piernas en sus hombros llevándolas al casi límite, su culo se levantaba aún más en esa posición, dejándolo completamente a merced del moreno. Siente como el otro sale lentamente hasta solo dejar la cabeza adentro y se mete con fuerza, sus primeros movimientos son muy lentos, torturándolo, casi como si esperase que se acostumbre —que era imposible en tan poco tiempo— pero cae en cuenta que está buscando su punto, y cuando él gime en medio de un beso por tocar el lugar exacto, comienza a arrepentir de forma salvaje contra su maltratada entrada.

—Sh, no exclames tan alto —susurra Hashirama burlón en su cuello, aunque este también estuviera soportando estar tan callado.

La mente le queda en blanco y el dolor se entremezcla con el placer, el azabache quiere gemir alto solo para molestarlo pero el otro lo ahoga a besos para que se mantenga en silencio, sus brazos aún seguían firmes en sus piernas y solo cuando baja para dejar marcas es su cuello se da cuenta del problema, golpea con sus puños cerrados la pared para luego llevarlos al cuello del otro para besarle, en un momento termina mordiendo su hombro hasta que sangra para mantenerse en silencio. Lo continúa penetrando con fuerza y el roce de su miembro entre ambos cuerpos lo hace terminar de acabar sin siquiera haberse tocado, pero el moreno continúa por un tiempo prolongado más arremetiendo con la misma fuerza o más, haciendo que ahogue balbuceos bajo el cuello del otro, no quiere hablar porque no sabe qué tontería podrá decir, pero siente que se puede morir y muerde sus labios cuando siente que el placer se lo está llevando. Su miembro está agotado y gotea aun un poco, cuando siente que el otro ya comienza a moverse de forma errática, usa sus piernas para que no se aleje y hace que acabe adentro, siente que lo llena y también siente escozor, es claro que debe tener un pequeño desgarro pero realmente no me importa en estos momentos.

—Te hice acabar sin que te toques —el primero en hablar es el moreno, son una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, baja sus piernas con cuidado y el calambre lo fastidia por un momento pero no se lo recrimina.

—Puedo hacerlo en vídeos, no te creas tanto.

Hashirama aún sonríe, sabiendo que está vez no fue así y que está mintiendo pero tampoco se va a poner a pelear. Sino que aún sin moverse, teniendo el miembro aun dentro, lo abraza como si hace mucho tiempo lo hubiera querido hacer.

Madara mira el reloj, mirando con deleite que ha pasado bastante tiempo encerrado ahí dentro, el cansancio comienza a pesarle, recordando que estaba con un principio de anemia y tal vez debería ir a su casa a dormir, Hashirama aún sigue abrazándolo y siente pequeños besos que lo hacen tener escalofríos. No aleja al otro y estira el brazo para tener acceso a su bolso tirado bajo la camilla. Busca un número y teclea rápido que no firmará hoy, que vean de buscar otro día, Hashirama no dice nada malo mientras lee lo que escribe así que está tranquilo —es su maldito trabajo, no es como si ahora mágicamente decidiera dejarlo, estaba seguro ganaba mejor que todos los que estaban afuera y el propio doctor—, recuerda algo y busca para agregar contactos, le pasa el celular al otro.

—¿Sigue el domingo en pie?

Hashirama ríe y se separa un poco casi como si no quisiera moverse de esa posición, teclea sus datos en el teléfono y lo hace llamar para que a él le quede el número, luego se lo pasa, finalmente se levanta de la camilla.

—Claro —camina lento y ve como busca algo en su cajón, se lo tira y el azabache lo ataja en el aire—, y perdón, creo que fui algo brusco.

Es un pequeño tubo y se ríe entre dientes cuando lee para que es, niega con la cabeza pero decide guardarlo, mira el celular y levanta una ceja.

—Esta bien, supongo que eso pasa cuando te acuerdas con "El médico más sexy con el que te has acostado", ¿Es enserio?

—¿No lo soy? —ve como el otro se deprime un poco, divertido aprovecha ese tiempo para ponerse la ropa de forma rápida, menos mal solo andaba con un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta negra.

—El primer doctor de verdad sexy con el que me he acostado.

Hashirama se recompone y parece que quiere seguirlo, pero se da cuenta que sigue desnudo así que solo lo toma del cuello y lo besa, le hace volver a jurar que se volverán a ver, cómo que también que mejorará su dieta. Sale afuera con su bolso y al cerrar la puerta se da cuenta que varios lo están mirando, todos estos obviamente son pacientes nuevos y los que estaban cuando entró ya se fueron, la enfermera pelirroja por otro lado se encontraba al final del pasillo dándole miradas de reojo al mismo tiempo que hablaba con un hombre alto de pelo blanco que si pudiera matarlo con la mirada ya lo hubiera hecho.

Se da cuenta que seguramente está despeinado, con los labios hinchados, con marcas de chupetones y mordidas visibles, sin contar que debe oler a sexo. Se encoge de hombros despreocupado y se va caminando tranquilo hacia el ascensor ya que duda que pueda bajar seis pisos por las escaleras con las piernas tan acalambradas, pero antes de entrar no puede evitar levantar el dedo del medio al hombre. Escucha el grito molesto de este y una risa nerviosa de lo que asume será la pelirroja antes de que se cierren las puertas, lanza la carcajada maliciosa que venía aguantando hace un tiempo. Definitivamente todos los meses tendría sexo en ese consultorio.

 **.**

* * *

 **-Owari-**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:** Nunca prometan escribir un lemon, ¿Me entienden? Nunca._

 ** _Volvere al hitaus, bai mundo._**


End file.
